Spoilers
by Nutella-in-a-bowl
Summary: Jayni is a thirteen year old girl who holds habits of characters from Death Note. She falls asleep during the film L:Change the WorLd, and wakes up in the world of Death Note. Confronting Watari and L, she introduces herself as 'Lily' and helps them out. But is this the Anime, or a film? Or even a totally new story? And whether a dream, or real life, how would she get back home?
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I sometimes acted, talked and ate like L. Yes, I sometimes dressed like Misa. Yes, I could be harsh like Near. Yes, I could be creepy and cunning like Light.

And yes, I liked Death Note, like any other thirteen year old girl, but that didn't mean I was trying to be the characters.

My friends thought otherwise. They tell me that I'm copying L, or Light. In response, I would fold my arms, and stare at them intensely, until they apologize. That method actually worked wonders.

I yawned, stretching on the leather sofa, and returning to my comfortable position- Sitting with my legs crossed, chewing on my thumb.

I was tired. Very tired.

My attention went to my dad who was standing in the doorway, holding a wrapped up rectangular parcel, and a piece of cake on a plate. I stared at him carefully, tilting my head to the side in curiosity.  
"Gees, Jayni, you have to stop doing that. It's creepy," he said.

"Are those for me?" I asked, ignoring what had just been said.

"Mm-Hm." He gave me the cake and the present. I eagerly tore off the wrapping paper, and stared at the DVD- L: Change the WorLd. Happy with the gifts, I leaped up and hugged my dad,  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed.

"It's okay. Just hide it from your mother." He prodded my 'L' necklace that hung on my neck, "She doesn't approve of your obsession with Death Note."

"Will do."  
I rushed and stuck the disc into the DVD player, and sat back down on the sofa, nibbling cake. It was a chocolate Malteaser cake, so I was satisfied. My dad really did know me well.

I watched with excitement as the first scene came up. To my joy, it was the English dubbed version, so L in this film had the same voice as in the Anime.

But slowly, my eyelids began to droop, and...

* * *

...Oh? Did I fall asleep? I thought, opening my eyes, and yawning. But I didn't see myself staring at the TV. I found myself staring into a pair of wide, dark eyes. Familiar wide, dark eyes.

The eye's owner said something in Japanese.

Ha, I thought, this dude looks like L. It's probably just my dad dressed up as L.

No...My dad can't speak Japanese. I studied his face- it was almost white, with even a grey tint in it. His hair was dark black, and wildly stuck out. His eyes had black circles surrounding them, along with eyeliner.

The eyes went to the pendant on my neck, and the head of the owner tilted to the side. His face sort of had some cuteness now...  
The L look-a-like muttered something else in Japanese.

Then I realized-his w_as _Lawliet. This was L. From Death Note. I was in the DN universe. Or was I? Was this just a dream? Was it reality?

My heart thumped, and my breathing accelerated. I tried to slow it down, but I couldn't. I'd only just noticed an old man approaching us.  
"Watari," said L. He said something hurriedly to the old man, presumably called Watari. Who am I kidding? That_ was_ Watari.

Watari studied me carefully, and said something slowly. I shook my head,  
"I'm sorry," I said, "I don't speak-"  
"English?" interrupted L, in almost perfectly accented English.  
I nodded. I crossed my legs, and chewed on my thumbnail, furrowing my brows together.

"You're L?" I said pointing at L, being careful not to poke him, "And you're Watari?"  
L exchanged looks with Watari, before looking back at me,  
"Yes," he said, "That's correct. But how do you know?"  
I shrugged, and kept my lips pursed.  
"How did you get in here?" asked L. I looked around the room- it was the room that was 'exclusively' for Watari and L. There were shelves with bowls and plates of deserts, and the walls were painted a light brown. I looked down the doorway, and there were screens and computers and papers.

"I..I don't know," I stammered, unsure what to do next, "I fell asleep and now I'm here."

"What's your name?"  
"J-," I paused, "Lily."  
"Therefore, the L?"  
"Yeah."  
I swallowed nervously. L stared at me through beady eyes,  
"You're scared."  
I nodded. I peered at the screens- Light Yagami was sitting at a table, with the rest of the Japanese Task Force. I spotted Mastuda, Aizawa, Mogi and Chief Yagami. There was now another problem: I couldn't work out whether I was in the Anime, or one of the Live Action films. Or maybe a mixture of both?

Confused, and scared, a few tears ran down my cheeks. I sniffed. What was I going to do? I hadn't worked out if this was a dream...or even real...and how would I get back?

L and Watari seemed alarmed at my behavior. Slowly, L plodded a plate, and came back holding a piece of chocolate with the tips of his thumb and first finger, as if the chocolate was dirt.

"Chocolate?" he offered, holding it out to me. I stared at him for a while, and took the chocolate, taking a small bite out of it.

"She can stay until we arrange a flight to get her home," said L to Watari.  
"Wait," I said, "You're doing the Kira case, aren't you?"  
L blinked at me,  
"Yes. Yes, we are."  
"And your prime suspect is Light Yagami, and.." I looked at a screen, showing Misa Amane,"Misa Amane being the second Kira, right?"  
"Yes...how did you know?"  
I shrugged.

"What stage are you at in the case?"  
"Be more suspific."  
I bit my lip, and then the remaining chunk of chocolate, "Where are you at? Have you heard of a Note Book of Death?"  
"Yes. We can see the Shinigami-  
"Rem."

L stared some more. He plodded over to a nearby chair, hopped up onto it, and held his knees, his left thumb halfway in his mouth, as he stared at a spot in the room. I looked at Watari,  
"You obviously are a very intelligent girl," he said. I gave him a weak smile,  
"Thank you."

But another thought was in my mind. Ryuga Ryuzaki was going to be killed soon, along with Watari. I didn't care if this was a dream, or reality. I wanted to stop that from happening.


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you know about the case?" asked L suddenly, after a while of silence.  
"Hm?"

"How do you know about the case? Why did you ask where we were at?" he took a bite out of a sugar-drenched doughnut, and with his mouth full, he added,"Mn. It's almost as if you know what's going to happen."  
"Pfft. L- that's ridiculous. No-one can tell or foresee the future."  
"That's true. Oh, and I forgot to say earlier, while you're here, please call me Ryuzaki."

I nodded, crossing my legs, and chewing on my thumbnail.

"Lily?" he asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you tell me if you think Light Yagami is Kira or not, and why?"

I took a breath. I looked at Watari, who looked eager to hear my answer,  
"Okay. Well, I know a lot more about the investigation than you'd expect. I know who've you've had under surveillance, and what angles the camera was at- I actually know just about every move that's been made," I paused, watching as Ryuzaki helped himself to a kebab with sweets jammed onto it,  
"Please," he said, "continue."  
"I can say, that the sums add up that Light Yagami is Kira. My first proof is that the Death Note, if the ownership is forfeited, the user will lose all memory of it and the people they've killed. If Light Yagami had the Death Note, his Shinigami would be stuck with him, and when he was locked away under surveillance, he forfeited ownership, therefore losing his memories, and seeming innocent. He could have done this on countless times so that he'd be good in the act."

"That's...that's a good summation," said Ryuzaki, sounding slightly impressed, "Continue."

"My second proof is when cameras were put up in his home. It could have seemed that he was doing homework or something, whilst eating crisps. The cameras didn't zoom into the crisp packet, did they?"  
"No."  
"So, there could have been a mini television inside the packet, and piece of the Death Note, so that he could write names down, while eating."  
There was silence for a while.  
"Lily, your theories involve good imagination."  
I frowned.  
"However, they add up," he paused, staring at me carefully, "How do you know about the Shinigami?" asked Ryuzaki.

I tried to think of an explanation,  
"Well...uh...I've heard of the Death Note before...and the Shinigamis... I thought they were just a myth, " I said, "I did some research on the internet."  
"And?"  
"And it came up with sketches people had drawn of Shinigamis."

Ryuzaki's thumb was now in his mouth again, as he stared a screen showing an empty room which presumably had Rem in it.

He looked back at me, and then at Light Yagami.

"We must keep you away from Light Yagami," he said, as if it was a command, "If he is Kira, and there's a 87% chance that he is, then he'll try to kill you for the knowledge you possess about the investigation. And if Misa Amane has the eyes..." his voice trailed.

"How are you going to outwit Kira, then?" I asked, eager to get an answer, and eager to change it if it involves writing his name in the Death Note.

"I've been considering an idea for a while," he replied, "I'm going to write my name in the Death Note, so if someone else, such as Light, should write my name down in their Death Note, I will simply have a heart attack, but I'll be fine. I will die in 23 days once I-"  
"No," I said, firmly," That's stupid."

Ryuzaki gave me a look that was in between a glare and a wide-eyed stare,  
"It may be stupid, Lily, but it's the only way to prove that Light Yagami is Kira, and Misa Amane the second Kira."  
I half-glared at him. L was arrogant, and almost selfish,  
"L- I mean, Ryuzaki. There are other ways. You don't have to die."

"I cannot let Kira outsmart me."

"Yeah, but don't you think that's a little selfish? To be so...so focused on winning? Maybe it's a little arrogant, too?"  
He fixed me with a hard stare. It made me shiver.  
"If you have any better idea,"he said, "Then go ahead. I'm all ears."

I bit my lip,  
"Um. Replace the Death Note with a replica?"  
Ryuzaki blinked,  
"Good idea," he murmured,"Very good. But I believe there are two Note Books. One that is out there in the world under Yagami's command. What do you suggest we do?"  
"See what criminals are being killed off and pin the location."  
"What if Yagami's controlling it, therefore, killing only in Japan?"  
"Then arrest and execute Light for being Kira, Misa the second, and see what the killer does then. He'll make moves of his own."  
I was beginning to think this was the Anime. Mikami and Takada. What about them?

"That's a harsh idea for a child to come up with," piped up Watari.  
"It might work," said Ryuzaki.

Watari looked at Ryuaki as if he was crazy,  
"Ryuzaki," he complained, "Do-"  
"Yes, Watari.

Watari sighed,

"Then I suppose, what has to be done, should be done."  
"We'll wait another day or two," said Ryuzaki.

Watari nodded once.


	3. Chapter 3

"You do know that sweets aren't good for you," I said. L turned his head in the slow manor he usually used,  
"Hm? Yes, I know that."  
"Then why do you eat sweets all the time? How come you're not ill? Or rotten-teethed?"  
He took a few moments to process an answer,  
"I don't know, Lily, I hadn't really considered that. But su-"  
"-Sugar helps the brain, and when you try to think, you get a craving of sweets. I know."  
Ryuzaki blinked,  
"Yes."  
"But Ryuzaki...don't you get ill? Or...Or..."  
"I only have my theories of why my body is able to survive on a diet of sugar. I'm not certain."

I gave him a small smile and a nod, before taking a small, sugar-covered doughnut from a bowl. L let me have the privilege of sharing his food, seeing as "sugar helped the brain". Well, I just heard 'you can take the food any time you'd like' for granted. Free sweets. Of course a kid's gonna take the offer.

But I had to admit, it did help me think. Something about the mild sugar rush made me think better. Even though I knew the answers, there were some questions that Death Note never answered. And if this was a mix of both anime and film, then the story might as well be different, for all I know.

I bit into the doughnut slowly, staring at Ryuzaki's chair.

What about getting home? How would I get back? Or was this a dream that I'd wake up from. Everything felt real...the chairs...the wooden floor I was sitting on...not that sort of 'dream-like feel' you get when you're dreaming. Would I have to die, only to be re-spawned in my own world? Or would that be it? I'd be dead?

What if Light found out that I was helping out with the case...would he kill me? He would get Misa to use the eyes, and then-

I sighed, placing down the small bit of my doughnut that was left.  
"Is something the matter, Lily?" asked L. He wasn't looking at me, but at one of the several monitors.  
"Y...yes. I'm confused."  
"With what?"  
"If Light should...discover that I was helping out with the case...and he really is Kira, and Misa Amane has the Shinigami eyes..." I wondered if L would ask about the Eyes, but I knew he already new. The LA BB Murder Case.

"Interesting..." Ryuzaki was quiet for a few moments, "And how do you know this? Are you in possession of a Death Note, Lily?"  
I stared at him, my mouth half-open,  
"N-no!" I said. I quickly thought up another lie in my head, "No I don't..It's just...I...I've touched a Death Note before...and I saw the shinigami...and they explained about the deal...and..."  
"And whose Death Note was it?"  
"I have no idea. I found it on the floor..."  
"Do you have it?"  
"No. I destroyed it. Set it on fire."  
"Are you aware that you could have killed all those who've touched it?"  
"Are you referring to those rules in the back of that Death Note? If so, no. The ones on the back page of the one you possess are fake."

L was quiet once again. He stared ahead, chewing noisily on his nail. I glanced over at Watari who was at a computer. There was a beep, and Watari's face paled. L's gaze wandered over to his Mentor.  
"Is something wrong, Watari?"  
"It...appears that F has died. It was in the line of duty."  
_Wait, wait, wait. WHAT? F...that wasn't included in the book. Is this the damn film? Anime? Or what? Is this some kind of spin-off that was never published? Am I a character in all this?_

"You are crying, Lily." L's beady eyes were fixed on mine, "What is wrong?"  
My hand went to my cheek, only to find it was wet. Watari exited the room, and came back with a box of tissues.  
"Here," he said. He gave me a warm smile. I returned a tiny smile,  
"Thank you," I said. I wiped my eyes.

I took deep breaths.  
"Why were you crying?" L repeated. I could tell by the look of his eyes that he had a theory. _What if he was beginning to ... think that I could be from some sort of parallel universe..._

"L, I mean, Ryuzaki...what are you thinking?" I set him with a cautious stare.

"I was just wondering...where are you fr-" he stopped himself, and sighed, "I had the theory that you came from .._.elsewhere_..."

I laughed,  
"As if from a parallel universe?"  
"Yes."  
I laughed again, "Really, Ryuzaki, most of the stuff you say sounds ridiculous. If only you could hear yourself."  
"Yes...I have a friend that said as much..."  
I closed my mouth. _Light._

"Maybe I should introduce you to him..." L's voice trailed. I looked at Watari for help. He looked shocked. I stood up, and stood in front of L in his chair.  
"R-Ryuzaki! You mean...me...to meet Light Yagami?"  
"That's exactly what I mean, yes."  
"Don't you think it's a bit...risky?"  
"No. If Light Yagami really is Kira, then he won't try to kill you right under my eyesight."  
I stared at him worriedly.

Now what L did next was weird. He placed a hand on my shoulder, and gave me a minuscule smile,  
"It'll be all right," he said, "Yagami will not try anything. Trust me."

I nodded nervously.  
"I will introduce you as a child from Wammy's House Orphanage, and that you'll be assisting me with the investigation."  
He jumped out of his chair, planting his hands in his pockets,  
"Come. I'll introduce you to Kira."

I couldn't help but notice a smirk on the man's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

The next part was awkward. For everyone. I stood there, in front of everyone, looking at L for guidance. He announced something in Japanese. I looked at the small gathering of people.

Matsuda, Soichiro Yagami, Aizawa, Mogi, Ukita, and...Sanami?

_So this is the film, right? No..._

Suddenly, Matsuda excitedly grasped my hand, and shook it, his face beaming.  
"Yaa!" he blurted.

"Um...Hello," I said, feeling embarrassed. Matusada glanced at L,

"Wakarimasen..." he said. L explained something to him.

"Ah," said Matsuda, "H-el-hello." He shook my hand. I couldn't help laughing a little. His face was cherry red.

Matsuda looked at Watari, who had a smirk on his face, and then at Soichiro.

"Hello, Lily," said Soichiro, taking my hand, and shaking it. "Welcome to the Task Force."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Konbanw," came a voice by the door. Everyone's head turned to the figure that'd just entered the room.

By the door, stood a young man. He was tall, and had a light brown dusting to his dark hair, and he had intelligent facial features. He was wearing a white shirt, with a red tie, and brown trousers.

"Light-kun..." said Soichiro. It sounded as if he started to explain something to Light. I hear my name somewhere.

"Nani...? De Task Force?"

"Hai."

Light glanced at me. Well...more of a glare...

_I almost wanted to die. This was probably the most dangerous man in the world, and he was glaring at me.  
_"Hello," he said, in good English, "I'm Light Yagami. You're...Lily, right?"

I nodded.

Light smiled,

"You don't need to be so shy."

"Sorry...I'm just a bit nervous."  
Matsuda blurted something, to which Mogi replied,

"Yes."  
A confused looked adorned Matsuda's face. I looked at L, who had a tiny, minuscule smirk on his face,

"What's funny?" I asked him.  
"Matsuda is the only one in this room who doesn't speak fluent English."

"Ahh...all right."

Soichiro snapped something in Japanese, then everyone went back to work. For a few moments, I stood awkwardly in the same place, unsure what to do.

I decided to stay with L, standing next to him whilst he sat perched on a chair, tapping quickly on a keyboard with two fingers.

"You know you can have a look around," he muttered, without looking at me.

"I know..."

"But...?"

"But I'm just a bit nervous..."

"Why? Is it the Task Force?"

"No..." I quickly glance at the working group, and then back at L, "It's just the...the whole situation...I'm just unsure..."

"I understand. Take your time to get used to things."

I swallowed nervously. I've always been socially awkward. I mean, around my friends I'm as hyper as a Jack Russell. Around people I don't talk to much, I sit in the corner and just stare.

The doors opened, and in walked a thin and very pretty young woman, wearing a Lilota Goth- style tank top, mini-skirt, and stockings. She wore tie-up black leather boots, and a chain around her neck.

"Yaa!" she greeted, smiling widely. Her smile shrunk as she peered over at me. I stepped closer to L for protection. Misa now grinned, and walked over to me, holding out her hand,

"Youkoso irasshai mashita! Watashi no namae wa Misa!"

"Um. Hi," I muttered, blushing, and taking her hand. She was so much prettier in person, than on the TV or computer screen.

"Ahh! You are English!" she said, brightly.

I nodded.  
"Mis-aaa," L said. He started to talk to her in Japanese, and then she frowned, and made a face.

"Gomen!" Misa said, childishly. She stuck her tongue out at the detective, and I laughed.

"Lily," called Light.

"Hm?"

Kira indicated for me to go over to him,

"How much...do you know about this...investigation?" he asked.

Wow, he really does speak good English.

"A lot," I replied.

"Which is...?"

"Everything."

His eyes showed fear for a moment, and then he smiled.  
"Thank you, that's all I wanted to know."

* * *

A few days passed. My job was now to sit at the foot of L's chair, and eat cake. Ryuzaki didn't have a problem with me doing so. In fact, I think he liked me acting like an obedient dog. He asked me for my opinions and my theories. I noticed that he would ask Light second.

I also noticed that Light grew agitated quickly.

Everybody seemed just as they did in the Manga and the films. Light had two sides- sometimes he went all serious, and then he was kind again. Misa was bubbly, but childish. Light's dad was serious, Matsuda was...well...adorably idiotic. I enjoyed everyone's company.

Especially Watari.

He'd tell me all about Wammy's House orphanage, about how all the children their had their own Kira theories- the ones with the best were three teenagers called Near, Mello and Matt.

Of course, I knew who they were, but I listened anyway. Watari was so good at explaining things. He always spoke in such a calm manner. It was comforting. He felt like a grandfather.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and I began to settle in.

Watari made me a little bed, and he brought me some hand-me-downs that were originally from the orphanage.

"How did you get here?" he asked me.

"I really don't know."

"Did you run away from home? Do you not get along with your family?"

"No, no..." I sighed, "I love my family. I love my parents. I love my home. I have no idea how I got here, or why I'm here. I'm just...here."

Watari lightly petted my head. He could tell I was getting upset because I missed my family.

"There are so many mysteries in the world, Lilly," he said, calmly,"You are one of them."

* * *

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in about forever. Please forgive me ^_^ I've been working on my Assassin's Creed and my Hellsing Fanfics. ****Also, my mother died recently so I needed time to just relax and reset. **

**Translations (Feel free to correct me ^u^ ) :**

**Yaa- Hi.**

**Wakarimasen- I don't understand.**

**Konbanw- Good evening.**

**Nani? De Task Force-What? The Task Force?**

**Youkoso irasshai mashita! Watashi no namae wa Misa! - Welcome! My name is Misa!**

**Gomen- Sorry!**


End file.
